dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Magic
This character is used by Peislandgal. Elizabeth Magic is a , new to the wizard way of life in her seventh year of her education at at the age of 17. She grew up ignoring references to magic and was fascinated by her mother's stories of being muggle-born, but has developed a deeper understanding for magic during her studies. She has been sorted into Gryffindor right behind her brother, Noah Magic. Both of her parents were apart of Gryffindor and her father was a star Quidditch Chaser. Biography Born to a pure-blood father and a muggle-born mother, Elizabeth is a fun-loving, smart, honest, and easy-going half-blood which can adapt to either way of life. She has always seen Muggles as equals to herself and hopes to learn more about them. She has always looked up to her older brother Noah Magicand hopes to follow along in his footsteps at Hogwarts with a few minor changes. Her family lives along the ocean in the English countryside. Hogwarts Life 1st Year Elizabeth was nervous for her first year. She did well in flying and was picked for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a Chaser. They won the Quidditch Cup and in the end won the House Cup. She did well in her other courses and made a bunch of new friends. 2nd Year Elizabeth was so excited for this year. She did quite well in all her courses and was one of the best students in Muggle Studies as this was her first year she could enroll. The Quidditch team played in the finals against Slytherin and lost the house cup to them as well. She wanted to win it back the next year. 3rd Year So far Elizabeth has earned 75 points so far this year. 4th Year Elizabeth was chosen this year to be a Champion for the Gryffindor House. She is really nervous about the tournement but is really excited for the thrill of adventure. 5th Year Elizabeth's OWLs went okay but she could have done much better. She hopes to improve her grades in her sixth year. 6th Year Elizabeth still didn't focus on grade this year, and put majority of her time into Quidditch. They won the Quidditch cup again. Owl A white snowy owl soaring in the sky with piercing blue eyes? That would be Mauri, Elizabeth's owl. Mauri is a bundle of energy and has developed a deep bond with her owner. Other Notes Behind the scenes 220px-Chocolate Frog-PS.jpg|My Chocolate Frog Card Collection Wilfred Elphick.gif|Wilfred Elphick Dumble.jpg|Albus Dumbledore 250px-Bertie Bott Portrait.jpg|Bertie Bott 180px-Slytherinn.gif|Salazar Slytherinn 41.jpg|Godric Gryffindor My Room Elizabeth's Room is in the Gryffindor Dorms and can be found here. Spell List 1st Year Spells *Bluebell Flames - Creates a small blue flame which is immune to water *Color-Change Charm - Changes the color of an object *Expelliarmus - Disarming Charm *Incendio - Produces fire *Inflatus - Inflates objects *Intruder Charm - Detects intruders and sounds an alarm *Lumos - Creates a small light on the wand's tip *Periculum - Creates red sparks/flares to shoot from the users wand *Protego - Causes minor spells to rebound or not have their full effect *Wingardium Leviosa - Levitates objects 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti - Conjures Water *Ascendio - Launches the caster into the air *Dissendium - A spell that will reveal a secret passageway *Flame-Freezing Charm - Causes fire to become harmless *Flipendo - Used to push objects, stun enemies or break containers *Impervius - Makes something repellant to substances *Scourgify - Used to clean something 3rd Year Spells *Accio - Summons an item *Bombarda - Causes a small explosion. *Concealment Charm - Conceals an object from the naked eye *Confundo - Causes the target to become confused and forgetful *Permanent Sticking Charm - Permentally makes something stay in place *Sonorous Charm - Emits a magnified roar from the tip of the wand *Unbreakable Charm - An object becomes unbreakable 4th Year Spells *Caterwauling Charm - Entering the perimeter sets off an alarm *Evanesco - Makes the target vanish *Ferula - Creates a bandage and splint *Fidelius Charm - Keeps information hidden the secret keeper's soul *Incarcerous - Ties something up with rope *Reparifors - Reverts minor magically-induced ailments, such as paralysis and poisoning *Stupefy - Renders the target unconscious 5th Year Spells *Fur Spell - Causes fur to grow on target individual *Disillusionment Charm - Causes the target to become nearly invisible *Expecto Patronum - Creates a Patronus *Brackium Emendo - Heal a broken bone *Oppugno - Causes conjured objects to attack *Lumos Maxima - Creates a brilliant light which dazes those looking at it *Stealth Sensoring Spell - Detects those under magical disguise 6th Year Spells *Confringo - Causes things to explode in flames *Darshonion - A stream of purple light causes the person attacked to faint *Partis Temporus - Creates a temporary gap through protective magical barriers *Protego Maxima - Powerful shield charm against Dark magic *Specialis Revelio - Makes an object reveal its hidden or magical qualities *Undetectable Extension Charm - Causes a container's interior capacity to be increased *Vulnera Sanentur - Causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim 7th Year Spells *Repello Inimicum - Disintegrates the person(s) entering this protected zone *Gemino Curse - Whenever the cursed object is touched, it makes multiple fake copies of itself *Firestorm - Conjures a ring of fire. The caster can direct the fire *Ducklifors - Transforms target creature into a duck *Portus - Turns an object into a Portkey *Prior Incantato - Causes an echo of the last spell cast to come from a wand *Taboo - When the trigger word is spoken, the caster is aware, and concealment enchantments around the target are broken for the caster, who knows the speaker's location Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) *Salvio Hexia - Provides Protection against hexes *Diminuendo - Forces objects to shrink *Engorgio - Causes objects to grow in size *Riddikulus - Forces a boggart to take the appearance of what the caster is thinking of *Steleus - Causes the victim to sneeze for a short period of time *Immobulus - A freezing charm used to stop an object from moving *Arresto Momentum - Slows the speed of a moving object that is falling *Fianto Duri - Creates physical shield *Depulso - opposite of summoning *Incarcerous - Ties something up with rope Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:May Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Teal Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Born In England Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Champions Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Students Category:Female Category:Willow Wand Category:Gryffindor Characters Category:Sixth Years Category:Peis' chars